


迷途

by nasula



Category: Friday the 13th（2009）, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Movie: Friday the 13th (2009), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), 年龄差距, 无限宇宙, 未成年性行为, 杀戮, 绑架, 血腥描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasula/pseuds/nasula
Summary: 接妇联4（假定）战争结束，Thor通过巫术寻找Loki，陷入无限恐怖世界，在无限宇宙中，Thor的身份是杀手，但是他只想找到弟弟，只是、无数次，他望着弟弟被杀、被夺走，他感受自己被杀—被另一个自己，最恐怖的是这个世界没有Loki，但那是不被他允许的，所以他必须完成杀戮，直到下一个任务，直到下一个世界，直至崩坏，走向毁灭。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	迷途

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔不好，各位看看就好|-|，loki16，考虑到他的嫩脸及代称太少会单调，所以文章里Loki的称呼是有少年的，另外未成年千万不要点进去！please！！为了你我的身心发展！！以及超级不好意思啊啊啊雷点还是比较雷的大家一定要看清楚哦哦

这是最后一次，不…不！！、只要没有Loki，一切都无法结束、不能结束！…为什么你要和他在一起，他会辜负你、他不懂得珍惜…...为什么…为什么你要杀我……

…为什么…还是没有你…

…为什么……

………………

…Loki…我要你…

* * *

“今天不是郊游的日子”，绿眼睛的少年百无聊赖，扫视着四围的荒芜。

“是的，黑色星期五，没想到你也这么迷信”Volstagg翻了个白眼。

“Loki，别躲那里说丧气话，再扫兴我就把你丢这儿走人”Hogun头也没回一下，和Volstagg无声交流着眼中的不耐烦。

“是我想参加？还不是你们硬拉着我来”少年叫嚷着，肩膀止不住的颤抖；

“噢…那只是个玩笑，Loki，别哭啊，你哥会打死我的”

“我没哭…而且我那个垃圾哥哥也不会在乎！”Loki瞪着眼睛看着前面答复漫不经心的人，满脸不屑，水润的眼睛却分明是委屈。

“唉…Hogun！你看你做了什么！”Sif怒视着Volstagg，接收到Sif指示的Hogun无奈的假笑，

“…我很抱歉，Loki，我知道你现在很伤心，因为你母亲去世了，你哥哥又不见踪影……啊！别打我…好吧，今天正好可以出去来溜一圈，这附近好像有个叫呃…水晶湖的地方，很漂亮，我们还可以郊游，高兴点Loki！……上帝……哦！GPS显示到了！”Hogun晃了晃手里机器，几个人伴随着欢呼，消失在丛林的入口。

“哇…这儿真漂亮，到处都是参天大树，空气也很好。”除了满天的蚊子，Sif不太愉快的喷起了防虫剂，随手招呼着同伴们开始准备露营工作。

“Loki，这个太重了，你去帮忙摆一下食物好吗？”

“是啊，别在这里碍事了小家伙”Hogun假笑道；

“哼，事没怎么做，嘴巴倒是叨叨不少”，Loki生气的往远处走开，其他人只能挑眉尬笑。

Darcy等着Loki离得一定远了，扯住做事的Sif道：“你认真的吗？为什么把他带过来，还不提前告诉我们。”

“没办法…”，Sif撩开垂落的头发，“母亲去世后他一直自闭在家，Thor又不见踪影，他父亲担心他，让我带出来开导…唉…我想Thor要知道弟弟出事了也会着急吧”，Sif扯开Darcy的手，拉出行李袋把帐篷撑拿出来，“....再说，我要是提前讲，你还会同意？”

“嗯..…他父亲会担心？不就是个养子，还那么讨人嫌……”

“是吧，我看就Thor在乎他了，Sif你嘛…倒是别有用心。”一直站旁边收拾装备的Hogun挑眉，满脸的坏笑

“嘿！别那么说嘛，来，搭帐篷。”

.................

夜色渐深，黑暗吞噬着一切。Loki听着远处的欢声笑语，只感觉格格不入，他叹息着四处闲逛，走向密林深处，寻思着这附近该有条湖，好像是叫…水晶湖？真熟悉，好像在哪听过，默默思索着，远处出现了一座桥，这里离湖不远了，少年却干脆的坐在了桥沿上，无意走下去，万籁俱寂，平日压抑的思绪纷纷涌入脑海，绿眸融化在月光里，这双眼被眼泪淹没，伴着细声的呜咽，一股子的懊悔和悲痛把Loki的肩膀深深压下。他知道都是因为自己，母亲才会死，因为自己的赌气，因为自己的幼稚和可笑的身世，给这个家庭带来致命的打击，都是自己…母亲死了，哥哥离开了，父亲放弃了自己……那么多年的骄傲和自卑都成了可笑。

他抽泣着，没有注意到从踏入丛林的那一刻，就没有停止的充满执念、欲望的可怕窥视。在终于感觉到不对劲的时候，他已经昏倒在一团烟雾中。

Loki醒来时发现自己在一个破旧不堪的房间里，四处凌乱破旧，充满腐败的气息，他挣扎着站起来，浑身都透着虚弱无力，勉强扶着墙爬向了走廊，窄窄的肩缩在一起，眼窝在划过墙边的玻璃时被刺伤了，流出殷红的血，染红了视线，在适应了自己急促的呼吸声和心跳声之后，Loki才听到更多的声音，那是隔着门板传来的哀嚎和求救，Loki睁大眼睛，一脸惊慌，他听到了Sif的声音。

Loki挣扎着走到门口，外面传来一片惨叫，透过破碎的窗户，他看见一个高大的身躯，将Hogun的四肢残暴的撕扯下来，Sif惊恐的面容四分五裂，眼珠顺着斧头的沿边滑落到地上，Volstagg的脸已经找不到了，他被一刀切的能看到口腔和鼻腔。满地的肠子、它们甚至还在蠕动，伴随着逐渐逼近的脚步声。

他苍白着脸，望着大门，感受着门外步步坚实的脚步，和逐渐消失的哀嚎和呻吟。手仍然僵硬的放在门把手上，冰冷的五指黏在一起，他已身不由己；少年恐惧到无法动弹，嘴唇张张合合，却是越发的干涩，甚至喊不出话来，这是真正的恐惧，充满无法抵抗的绝望。

脚步声停了下来，Loki手中的把手被外门炳牵扯着旋转起来，门被轻而易举的打开了，那个人甚至没有把门锁上。伴随着吱吱响的开门声，一个巨大的身影从门缝里中显出，慢慢的把门推开，显露出全部面貌。他太高太大了，影子像山一样笼罩着少年，穿着破旧的衣服，脸上戴着阴森恐怖的白色面具，Loki眼窝处的伤火辣辣的疼，刺得眼泪掉了下来，透过血色的朦胧视线，Loki感受到了他的疯狂。男人凝视了眼前的男孩片刻，像是在欣赏自己的战利品，伸出一只手，慢慢地抚过Loki的背、细瘦的腰和挺翘的臀，顺着尾骨，将Loki托起靠在胸膛，走向黑暗。

男孩僵硬的靠在男人身上，右臂感受到他胸膛的起伏，男人浅浅的呼吸扫过太阳穴处，少年的脑子里已经是一团浆糊，根本想不起刚才发生了什么，接下来又该怎么办。满眼都是血淋淋的尸体，和可怕的、高大的要将他侵蚀的黑影，他已是身处地狱。所以，当他被温柔的放在毛毯上，被脱去衣服，眼睛包扎上一层黑布，他并没有想像到接下来会发生的事情，是多么让人绝望。

少年白皙的身躯透过洞口落下的月光变得格外晶莹，迷茫的双眼被黑布蒙住了现实，几滴血混着眼泪顺着伤口从黑布中流出，滑落到柔软粉嫩的唇瓣，随着不自觉的开阖流进嘴里，这一切有多色情和挑逗人心，少年是不知道的。男人注意到Loki的小脚趾蜷缩起来，脚踝弯成优美的弧形，白嫩光滑的大腿肌肤在灯光下泛着温润的光，柔软的腹部略有腹肌的雏形，粉色柔软的乳首在寒冷的空气和紧张下变成硬硬的小粒，胸膛不正常额起伏着，他很害怕。

他很完美，藏在面具后的男人满意的笑了。

Loki看不到男人的动作，却更加敏感的感受到噬骨的凝视，他能感受到一只粗大的手抚摸着自己的胸、腹、大腿、小腿，然后握住了他细瘦的脚，提了起来，Loki惊恐的缩起来，口中是不自在的哀求，试图将腿抽回去，但它就像被钢筋捆住，纹丝不动的固定在男人手里。

Loki瞪大眼睛，一团柔软、温湿的肉顺着脚尖游走着，他在舔我！男孩颤抖的想，舌头在大腿内侧划过，向上，粗糙的充满力量的手向上移，停留在少年的臀处狠力的揉捏，舌尖舔舐着乳首，顺着柔软散发着清纯气息的温热肌肤一点一点上移，再沿着纤长的脖颈狠狠的咬了下去，

男人的另一个手握住了少年的生殖器套弄着，他毫无意义的挣扎着，身体却在男人的动作中变得潮红，随着男人的动作，终于，他身体一阵抽搐颤抖，不自觉的弯起身，细长的脖子仰起，在月光下闪着晶莹的汗珠，乳白色的液体滴落在了男孩的腹部，粉嫩的分身软软的贴着大腿尖，将剩余的精液蹭在上面，十足的色情。

男人似乎看得着迷。

Loki轻轻的喘息着，发现四下变静了，他愈发紧张了。

过了一会，一阵细微的声响传来。

无法看见男人的动作，他只能通过体感感受到男人手的离开，下移，然后猝不及防的被插入了那个肮脏的地方，Loki一阵的不适，从来都没有接触过的地方传来异样的感觉，但他更多的是害怕，他哀求着“请，不要…这样，放过我吧……啊、不要！…”，但更多的手指在他哀求的同时被插入，男人的手缓缓的动作，直到触碰到某个点，诡异的刺激感让Loki不自觉的绷紧身子，他知道他在做前戏，他要和他做爱，一种深入灵魂的厌恶和噁心让他下腹一阵抽搐，男人却更兴奋了，一边扩张着一边不断用手摩擦着那个点，在Loki无法忍受的再一次射出前停了下来，被吊着的欲望无法得到释放，但短暂的几秒沉默将Loki从欲火中抽离到可怕的现实，少年充满恐惧身体却诉说着饥渴，矛盾的两面让他几欲崩溃。

然后，手指从他体内离开，一个炽热坚硬的东西挺靠在了穴口。

男人两只手握着他细瘦的腰，一点一点的深入，当完全进入的那一刻，Loki的整个世界都停滞了，他感受着那个器官的硕大、炽热和坚硬，每一丝肌肉的收缩和弹跳都像是电击一样反应在他体内，眼泪顺着带子无声的落下，融化了凝在上面的血，Loki痛苦的哭泣，面对这残酷的未来。

夜已深，Loki在疯狂的性爱中恍惚错乱，无法分辨时间的流逝。

纤长的双腿被充满肌肉和力量的腰分隔着，随着剧烈运动无力的在空中晃动，肉体拍打的声音和水声色情的弥散在狭小的空间里。臀部及大腿内侧上的粉肉被击打、挤压的殷红的几乎出血，喉咙里被冲撞出的破碎的几点哀求只会使男人更加兴奋，但憋着声音男人也不会停下动作，甚至会撕咬他的乳首、唇瓣和咽喉，逼他发声。Loki已经完全迷失在这次疯狂的性事中，迷药的快感使他忽视了痛苦，但一轮又一轮的快意使他麻木，永远没有尽头的高潮让他几乎崩溃，Loki泣不成声，嗓子因为长时间的尖叫和哭泣变得沙哑，连喘息都变的费力，

男人笑了，把少年的眼罩扯了下来，Loki在一片模糊中再次看见这个世界，这时候男人已经带好了面具，用布满肌肉的手臂将他圈抱起来，离开地毯站起来，走向内屋，一路上男人的生殖器仍然插在Loki体内，并随着走动不自觉地抽动，刺激着前列腺点，Loki一阵震颤，双腿不自主的颤抖，他的腿已经无力的合不拢了，只得任凭男人将他托着，上身瘫软在男人的肩膀和胸膛上，过多的浅白的精液顺着后穴和生殖器的连接处溢出，流了一路。

将少年放在铺有皮草的地上后，男人从旁边的柜子里翻出食物，端到Loki面前，Loki在迷乱中看了眼眼前的一袋食物，很熟悉，那是他陪Sif去超市买的，Sif甚至帮他买了个冰淇淋，只是他赌气没有吃，融化的冰淇淋袋子瘫软在地上，顺着破口漏出了大量巧克力酱，就像Sif破碎的身体，Loki痛苦的闭上了眼。

第二天醒来，已临近黄昏，Loki迷迷糊糊的昏睡了一天，却仍觉得浑身疲乏疼痛，尤其是身下仍然有股撑胀感，仿佛男人的生殖器还在自己体内。

男人见少年醒了，便将他抱出了房间，伴随着颠簸的路途和沉闷有力的心跳声，Loki疲惫的睁开眼，潮湿而清新的水汽扑面而来，他们来到了水晶湖，钓鱼台上摆放着一个小包，Loki眯眼望过去，里面装着些毛巾和洗浴用品，这是要给我洗澡，男人移开手，让Loki半靠在湖畔上的矮树，两条白软的腿几乎无法直立，在男人身体离开的下一刻就要摔倒，少年却咬牙站稳，面具人转身把洗漱要用的毛巾从包里拿了出来，粗壮的手抱住Loki的腰，将他圈在自己怀里，朝水中走去。

待到水淹到胸口的位置，男人便停了下来，Loki试图挣开他的手臂，却被抱的更紧，几乎要让他窒息，他在猛力的动作中失神，呜咽声脱口而出，之前无论如何哀求都不会停止施暴的男人却像是害怕伤着他似的放松了力道，Loki心中冷笑，虚弱的说道：”我会游泳..想好好洗一下…“，男人审视的目光透过面具上的两孔落在Loki脸上，少年轻声的咳嗽起来，贴着男人的肉体不自觉的震颤着，声音显得沙哑：“我不会逃的….拜托…”大概是Loki看起来过于虚弱，又或者是藏在睫毛下的绿眸过于湿润，男人将手松开了，少年慢吞吞的游开，不远也不近。

大腿的酸痛感无法掩饰，那就不掩饰了，他虚弱的用水泼湿头发，顺着波纹游向远处，少年揉着自己的黑发，余光一直看向面具人，奇怪的是，男人仿佛不愿进水似的，一动不动，对他的行为不闻不问。

他该不会不会游泳吧？湖面下Loki攥紧拳头，下一秒却被男人的行为惊的瞪大眼睛，面具人转身离开了。

望着男人逐渐消失在树林里，Loki的心脏砰砰直跳，这是个好机会，但太好了，简直像个圈套，他不想要更多破灭的希望了，但是，如果抓住这个机会，径直向湖的另一边游去，并不是没有逃脱的可能，他本身游泳就不错，虽然现在身体极度虚弱，但努力一把仍然可以，再加上湖形…Loki抬头朝远处望去，却是黑压压的一片，无形的压抑感深深笼罩在湖面，不详的预感让他身体愈发变冷，但来不及思考了，Loki转身奋力游起来，大腿处传来如同针扎般的疼痛，但他已不能停歇，冰冷湖水下浸泡的无数骷髅冷眼注视着这个男孩的垂死挣扎。

眼见即将到达对岸，Loki内心强压着欣喜，朝对岸望去，却怔住了，明明是从来没有来过的地方，却显得那么熟悉，矮树，岸处的脚印，和钓鱼台上被人遗落的衣服，他甚至能看到衣服纹理里的血印和几点白渍，为什么？他不可能游回来的，他不会犯这种错误，但是….Loki慌张的回过头，他来的地方却变成了彼岸，夜色愈深，乌云将月亮藏匿住，天上零星闪烁的星星照不透掩在水晶湖上的阴霾，一片死寂中，湖水也停止了流动，他这才发现自己已经可以直接踩在河床上，少年惶恐失措，情不自禁的倒退着，只想快速逃离这个颠倒错乱的世界，却在慌张中撞到一堵坚硬的肉墙，少年一瞬间惨白了面容，缓慢的转过身，巨大的黑影静静的停在那里。

Loki身上没有任何衣物，只有凉丝丝的湖水掩住他的难堪，没有任何前戏，面具人一手握住他的腰，抓起大腿掰开臀瓣，瞄准了肛门将生殖器猛的插进去，Loki还没有从惊慌中反应过来，在一阵阵猛烈的撞击中他才恍然想到自己可能是逃不出去了，他甚至不愿去思考这诡异的湖畔的变化，也不再挣扎，任凭男人动作着，满眼只是绝望，如同报复或警告，男人的动作比起之前都要来的粗暴和猛烈，少年的腰被抓的满是淤青和红印，眼神颓靡，只剩下本能的喘息和呻吟，他望着面前的人，夜色和霾遮蔽了太多，他只能看见朦胧的轮廓，就像他未知的命运，一滴眼泪从眼角滑落，清冷的气息扑面而来，少年的唇瓣被含住，被啃咬，舌头伸入他的口腔，肆意掠夺他的空气、他的初吻，同时，男人将精液射在了他的体内，Loki终于昏了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续我尽量一次发完，基本上也算…he？……（这种bt色情小说也敢说he呢？疯了？！）


End file.
